My Dear Sensei
by Ai-chan-Fallen Angel
Summary: I'm in high school, Tadase-kun's my boyfriend, Easter is no longer around, everything is good right. It would be, if Tadase wasn't so childish and I didn't have the extremly handsome Ikuto around me every day. Rated M for language and lemons
1. I'm Tired of Lying!

Ai-chan: Ai-chan's second fanfic is here~

Ikuto: I like this one…a lot

Amu: You like it because it's full of lemons

Ikuto:…Yeah…

Logan: This is the most perverted thing I've ever read

Jake: Well I wouldn't know since she won't let me read her book anymore

Ai-chan:…You almost let the entire science class see it…

Alex: He read one thing to our social studies class…but it was a twilight thing

Ai-chan: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!*runs after Jake*

Logan:…Where are Amu and Ikuto

Alex:*points at bedroom* They really like each other don't they

Logan: Yup…sooo you and Ai-chan…

Alex: She doesn't like me and vise versa so you can have her…she's nuts anyway

Logan: WOOOOO!...wait then why does she always hug you out of nowhere

Ai-chan: Because he lets me!*glomps Alex* So what're you talking about

Logan:*blushing* nothing! N-now let's start the fanfic!

*Amu and Ikuto come out of room*

Ikuto: Finally!

Amu: She doesn't own SC! Blah blah blah…

Ai-chan:…Ooook then…what she said…uhh…c-can you two go get dressed now

Chapter 1: I'm tired of lying!

Amu's POV 

'_Soooooo bored. I hate social studies. It's useless. The teacher sucks too. High school sucks, but I guess I can't say I hate it. Not when life has finally gone right'._

I sat at my desk thinking about anything except her lesson. I never bother paying attention in any class since I always pass anyway. The only class I pay any attention in is math class, but that was only because of the teacher.

The kind of teacher that's cool, has all the girls in love with him, is actually good at teaching, and lets the students do almost anything. There's only one person in the school that hates him, and that's Tadase-kun. He's my favorite teacher and my boyfriend hates him. Total irony.

I'm not all over him like the other girls though. We've known each other for like, 6 or 7 years now. He's one of my precious friends, although he can be a real ass. He's always been like that though. I guess I should just be happy that he has a sense of humor after everything he's gone through. I can't believe I used to be so cruel to him, unknowing what happened to him in the past. I was right to give him the embryo. He deserved it.

"Hinamori. Oi Hinamori. ANSWER THE QUESTION HINAMORI"!

"Oh shit! What the hell was that"!

Yelling swear words in class when the teacher practically screams in your ear shouldn't get you a week of detention. Oh screw it. At least Ikuto teaches detention too.

I walked down the hall toward my locker thinking about what a jerk Tsukomi-sensei was. He got hired on Ikuto's recommendation, but it was only because he felt sorry that Yukari dumped him Nikaidou. I wish Ikuto wouldn't pity him so much.

I kept walking until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tadase-kun with Nagihiko and Rima behind him. Rima and Nagihiko are the biggest lovey-dovey couple in school. I've even heard rumors that they slept together. Somehow those rumors don't seem so inaccurate since the teachers catch them making out at least three times a day. I figured I should say something before I seem like an idiot

"Hey you guys. What's up. Wait, aren't Rima and Nagi's lockers on the other side of school?"

"Hehe, Tadase has a question for you. Me and Rima just helped him find you"

Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand and smiled at her. Then they left, even farther from their lockers I might add. I noticed Tadase looking at the ground, probably embarrassed at the question he wanted to ask. I can't believe I used to find that cute. It makes him look like a fem-boy. Ugh just do that chara-change with Kiseki or something.

"W-would you like to go on a date this Friday"

Before I could answer I felt someone pull my waist back until hit the person that pulled me. I had an idea who it was. I turned my head around slowly to see Ikuto with one of his famous smirks.

"She has plans for Friday" he said with a seductive voice

Tadase suddenly got really angry and started yelling at Ikuto.

"Why would she have plans with you?! She's MY girlfriend! She-"

I stopped paying attention after that. "Girlfriend" he says. The only thing that's changed between us since we met is that. Still on a last name basis, rarely going out alone together, he's never even kissed me! God, try and make a damn move for once. That would be nice. The only time he's confident is when he's pissed at Ikuto. When he's with me it's always blushing, stammering, and not telling me anything. He's a 17 year old boy with a girlfriend, not a little schoolgirl with a crush. Worst. Boyfriend. Ever. I could complain to myself all night long.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Ikuto's breath on my ear.

"You should answer him before he gets the wrong idea. Unless you want him too"

Ikuto softly nibbled on my ear, filling my entire with body with a strange sensation. I felt myself get weak and every part of me felt warm. I should've been wanting him to stop, but instead I stood there with my face bright red, trying not to enjoy Ikuto's touch. Oh wait, we're in the hallway! But there's nobody watching.

Tadase-kun seemed to paying no attention to this scene, just yelling at Ikuto with his eyes closed. The other students were used to this. Tadase would fight with Ikuto while he just stood there, and it was hard to tell what Ikuto was doing.

My mind starting going blank as Ikuto moved his mouth down towards my neck and his hands slowly into my jeans. I gulped to keep the moaning I wanted to let out so badly. Why was I feeling like this? Why was he doing this? I'm dating Tadase-kun and Ikuto is dear to me but…

My breath grew quicker and shakier, my mind going crazy, and my hands moving without my realizing it. Ikuto suddenly stopped and whispered into my ear,

"Oh, it seems like you enjoy this"

My mind went back into reality for a quick second, quick enough for me to notice that my hands were wrapped around behind me, pulling Ikuto's body closer then it already was. At this moment I realized what was happening to me.

Tadase hadn't changed at all in the past 6 years, but both Ikuto and I have. I've grown out of my infatuation with Tadase-kun, realizing how stupid it is for liking a guy because he acts sweet and innocent. And Ikuto's gotten closer to me, and he's gotten better looking. And somehow, I think I like him.

After my moment in reality had ended, I fell back into the world ecstasy created by Ikuto.

Ikuto moved his hands out of my pants and up my shirt, his mouth still on my neck.

He softly brushed his hands up my stomach and onto my breasts. He played with the frills on the bottom of my bra before slowly sliding his hands under it. My heart starting pounding more and more. Small moans starting coming out with each breath I took. I held my breath to stop the sounds, but I had to breathe sometime.

I quickly opened my mouth to take a breath and ended up letting out a load a loud moan.

Luckily it went unheard because the bell for the class rang at the same time. Ikuto removed his hands and quietly said,

"Ah, it looks like we should stop" as he rubbed his fingers on my neck where his mouth had been, probably seeing if there was a mark. He chuckled and, once again, seductively whispered in my ear "Unless you don't want to".

My mind slowly started drifting away but I quickly snapped myself back to reality. I escaped his grasp and turned around to face him.

"W-why the hell would I you perv. And the only reason you got to touch me was because I couldn't get free!"

He laughed for a second and walked off to his classroom. I turned around to face Tadase-kun, who was still yelling blindly at what was almost a sex scene between me and Ikuto.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "He left. It's time for class" I said to him.

"Oh um uh…well can you answer my question"

Dear god, no I'm sick of you. I have no interest in doing anything with you.

"Oh yeah. Ikuto was right about the fact that I had plans, but it's just spending the night with Yaya"

Damn it why can't I tell him off. I can't be mean to helpless people I guess.

"O-oh ok. Some other time then"

We went our separate ways to class. I have science next and then my last class is…oh god. I can't face him after that! Damn it just had to be last class didn't it?

TBC

Ai-chan: How was it??

Ikuto:…I got to do that in the first chapter…imagine what happens later

Amu: Get out of your fantasy land

Alex: It was kinda rushed

Logan: It was the first and second chapter mixed together. This is a really long story

Ai-chan: Yeah that and the fact that chapter one included a lot of tadamu

Alex: Hey where's Jake

Ai-chan: Squirrelly won't be joining us today

Logan: She put in the hospital

Alex: You're a very violent person

Ai-chan:…yeah…oh a message for the readers…Ran announce it

Ran: Huh, oh yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Ai-chan:…That's not it…but like she said HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Ikuto: The announcement

Ai-chan: Oh yeah…..uhh I forgot…ok well everyone r&r and stuff

Ikuto: Stop avoiding it

Ai-chan: Shut up!!

Ikuto: Make me blondie

Ai-chan:…Ok I'm making the whole thing a tadamu fic

Ikuto: Ok I'm sorry!

Ai-chan: Good…now seriously I'm tired so I'm done typing PLZ R&R

Logan: You said that

Ai-chan: It's just better to end it saying that ^_^


	2. How The Two Fell in Love

Ai-chan: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!!!

Logan: Yup she just sits on her ass all day writing

Ai-chan: What the hell is that supposed to mean! Oh is this about all that shit in gym?

Logan: You just sat there doing nothing

Alex: You do know she's dying right

Logan: Whoa seriously O_O

Ai-chan:…Asshole~ Ok moving on…and I'm not dying…it's just a tumor*blushing*

Logan: Like that's a lot better…

Amu: Announcements! Aren't these usually at the ending chats

Ai-chan: Yeah but these are about this chapter and chapter 1

Amu: Oh…well anyway first is that I put an extra class before Ikuto's so just pretend it was in the last chapter ok !_~

Ran: Second is to answer some of last chapter's questions: Obviously there are rules about touching students, but Ikuto was able make it look like he was just hugging her. Also, Ikuto only got his hands in her pants, nothing below that-

Ikuto: Damn

Ran: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!...well that's it I guess I'm done

Ikuto: Then why- oh forget it

Rima: Third is that me and Nagi & Kukai and Utau are gonna play big roles in this fanfic, and that we might even get some lemons*squeal*

Ai-chan: If your good ^_^ Now disclaimer anyone?

Jake: She doesn't own SC!

Logan: WHY IS HE HERE AGAIN!!

Ai-chan: He got out of the hospital ^_^

(_**flashback print)**_

also btw all the randomness chats are usually based off things that happen in real life XD

Chapter 2: How the two fell in love

Amu's POV

Ok I gotta calm down. It's not like he's gonna touch me in class. Everyone saw us though! But nobody was paying attention and he's hugged me in the hall to scare the shit outta me plenty of times. Ok I'll be fine; that's never gonna happen again. Oh but I want it to! Why the hell did he have to do that? But it was sooo hot! Wait, no it wasn't! Ok maybe it was but…Oh dear god I am freaking out!

I sighed and calmed my thoughts as I walked to science class. I sat down, third seat from the right at the very back. Everyone envies me for having it. It's right under the vent so you can feel warm on a cool day and the other way around. It's really not that great though. Whenever I sit here now I feel like I'm sitting in a damn oven and in the summer I end up missing the oven.

I started copying the board when I felt a chill go down my spine. Were they finally turning the heat off! I looked up at the vent that was still blowing. Damn.

I looked around and saw Yamiko-sensei talking to Kami-san, who sat beside me. Yamiko-sensei's really sweet, except to me. For some reason she acts like a total bitch around me.

She's liked by every student and teacher at school. Well I don't think Tsukomi-sensei likes her, but he hates everyone. Ikuto doesn't seem too fond of her either, which is weird because she…I am such a dumbass! She must've seen me and Ikuto! Everyone knows we have a closer relationship then just teacher and student since he refuses to call me by my first name and stuff, but could she really be jealous. Yes~ be jealous that Ikuto touched me~ be jealous that the guy you want was all over me~ fall to pieces and go to hell you old bitch! Ok that's pretty harsh but she deserves it.

I finished copying the board and put my notebook under my head to use as a pillow. No way am I paying attention in this class.

I stated closing my eyes and drifting off to fantasy land when I felt someone slap my head. I started to sit up and saw sensei giving me the stink eye. Teachers aren't supposed to do that! There also not supposed to touch students though. I'll always have that over you. Ikuto touched me and he barely talks to you…why did he touch me anyway? He hugs me and holds me in a princess cradle sometimes, but he's never done that.

I felt myself blushing at my next thought. What if he likes me!...No that could never be true. We've known each other for a long time, if he did he would've said it. What kind of idiot would go without confessing for that long.

Ikuto's POV

This isn't how I wanted my life to go. I didn't want to teach, I didn't want Tsukomi around me anymore, although I am the one who recommended him. I couldn't help it. He looked so miserable after Easter collapsed and Yukari and Nikaidou hooked up. He's just lucky I know what it's like to be rejected. At least Yukari knew how he felt. Amu wouldn't even believe my confession. And once she and Tadase started going out I felt like god hated me for a while. Then that big scene at graduation happened.

Flashback Ikuto POV

_**God I don't wanna be here! Like I give a shit if I graduate, I'm bound to Easter forever. Even after Amu saved my life and Kaozumi died…well thank you for that God…either way Gozen is still alive so I'm still a puppet. Get me out of here already! If I have to listen to Kamura and deal with all the girls staring at me for another damn second I'm gonna lose it!**_

_**Out of nowhere, something burst through the window. I looked through the cloud of smoke and saw a huge amount of x-eggs. There's gotta be at least 200 of them! **_

_**I quickly did a chara-nari with Yoru and jumped into the mess to try and stop them. I was fighting with about 30 of them at once when I huge pink beam of light shone right in front of me. I jumped out of the way and looked to where it had come from. Amu landed on the ground in her Amulet Heart outfit. I was about to run over to her side until I saw another flash, this time yellow**__…well either yellow or orange I can never really tell. Ok getting off subject.__** I saw Tadase in his frilly chara-nari outfit. **__Ok gotta make this comment; who the hell would fall for that! He looks like a giant pansy! Ok back on subject.__** They smiled at each other and started to fight the x-eggs, barely noticing I was there. I continued to fight the eggs around me, still pissed off that I was being ignored. I managed to fight off most them, but they all started heading toward Amu. Well Tadase can take can take care of it…damn it he's not even paying attention to her. Ok screw this I'll do it myself! He really doesn't deserve her.**_

_**I ran over to Amu, who was being beaten down by the eggs. In one huge burst I was able to clear almost half of them away, holding my arm out in front of Amu. "I-Ikuto, w-why are you here" she said with that blushing face that would make any man melt.**_

"_**Well I was in the middle of graduation and now it looks I'm protecting you again. Can't you get the Kiddy King to do this?"**_

_**She stared over at Tadase, who was still paying no attention to us. She sighed and said "I doubt he could protect me…why…why is it always you? Tadase-kun is supposed to be my prince".**_

_**If he disappoints you that much then just forget about him! I wanted so badly to say that, but all I could do was turn to face her and say "Stop acting as if life is a fairytale. Your idle prince isn't so hot in real life now is he. Try entering reality…this world and fairytale worlds will never mix. No matter how much you wish for it"**_

_**She looked up at me with eyes full of disappointment. Don't look at me like that! Damn you god! You've created the one thing in the world that can break me! And now she says something about me being wrong and she'll somehow work the word "hentai neko" in there. I was dead wrong. "Y-you're right…about everything" she spoke in a sad tone. This shocked me down to the core. I'd never seen her like this before. I couldn't think of anything to say, until Amu looked past me and screamed "Ikuto watch out!"**_

_**I turned around to see someone coming at me, too fast for me see who. I grabbed Amu and jumped about 20 feet anyway. The person turned around to face me. I had no idea who it was until it spoke in one of those weird x-egg voices "It's your fault! She left me because of you!"**_

_**Oh shit not him! He got dumped cause his girlfriend ended up being one of my fangirls…one of the more crazy ones too. I wonder if…**_

_**I ran toward him, grabbed him by the shirt, and smacked clear across the face.**_

"_**Stop being such an ass! If your girlfriend wants to be another crazed fangirl then she is definitely not worth your time! Go find someone that actually wants you instead of someone that already wants someone else!"**_

_**My eyes widened as a dropped him back onto the ground. I have no right to be saying things like that. I'm deeply in love with a girl that feels nothing for me. I'm just like him. Why can't I…just give up on her.**_

_**I looked over at where Amu was sitting. Huh? Where is she? I looked around and saw her with Tadase holding something. I quickly realized what it was. The one thing that really could turn her world into a fairytale. Why didn't I notice it sooner! I looked around to see that most of the x-eggs were gone, probably why it showed up.**_

_**I came out of the chara-nari form and started to walk away, depressed, lonely, wishing something would come and take away this feeling of being thrown away. **_

_**Then something hit the back of my head; white, shining, round, the Embryo!**_

"_**You should have it" came a voice from behind. I turned and saw Amu smiling brightly. I looked at her, confused about this sudden action. Didn't Tadase want world domination or something? He started running up behind Amu looking shocked.**_

"_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Give us back the Embryo! You don't deserve it!"**_

_**Just when I though this day couldn't get any stranger, Amu did something extremely unlike her. She slapped Tadase and started to yell at him. "You're the one that doesn't deserve it! Ikuto only wants to be free and all you want is world domination; stop being so egotistic!"**_

_**He stared at her, not saying a word. I stared at her as well, amazed by her sudden outburst. I then remembered the thing that was thrown at me. I grabbed the Embryo and held it in my hands, thinking that somehow something was going to screw up. Amu slapped Tadase, I now have the Embryo, and Amu's the one that gave it to me.**_

_**I let out a deep breath and held it on my chest. "Please, free me from Easter. That is my only wish"**_

_**A huge flash of white light came from my hands, following the Embryo as it flew out of my hands. I watched it fly around getting brighter and brighter. I put my hand in my pocket and took out my key, which was reacting greatly to the power around it. Amu probably noticed as she looked at her lock, which was doing the exact same thing.**_

_**Suddenly, the white light stopped and everything went back to normal. The whole gym was trashed and all the students seemed to have been evacuated, but otherwise it was normal. My gaze stayed at the sky, now feeling a great amount of disappointment. What a rip-off. I spent 10 years searching for that! I really am bound to Easter forever. I walked out through the giant whole in the wall and went home, if that place can even be called a home. I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep 5 seconds later.**_

_**The next morning I expected to see a bunch of Easter operatives standing over me, but woke up to nothing but my room. I got up and changed into my school uniform, forgetting it was a Sunday. As soon as I remembered I was already fully dressed. I sighed and hit myself out of pure stupidity as I started down the stairs. About halfway down I noticed Yoru, who's eyes were glued to the TV.**_

"_**It's not a real fish Yoru" I yelled. "That's not it" he moved back from the TV so I could see it. It was just the news. Wait…No way! I saw what was on, but I couldn't believe it. I ran down and sat right in front of it like a little kid does during an anime. I stared at it for while before finally speaking. "Easter…is gone"**_

"Tsukiyomi-sensei! I need help on this problem"

My flashback was interrupted by someone's calling for me. I walked over and helped him with the problem. Almost at the same time I sat down, the bell rang for next period, A.K.A my free period and Amu's music class. I stood back up and dismissed the class. After they all left, I went down the hall toward the music room. As expected, Amu was standing at the front with the teacher, warming up with a few other students. Today was the day the top 3 students had to sing a solo that they'd written, and lucky for me Amu is 2nd. I stood there waiting for the first one to finish, hoping I wasn't noticed by the door.

Finally it was Amu's turn. I stared into the room full of impatience until she finally started singing.

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**(A/N I LOVE THIS SONG!! Logan: She's a music addict)

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

Amu's POV

Everyone started clapping and cheering. All the nervousness I felt before was gone, until I heard him speaking. "That was amazing. Simply amazing"

I turned and saw Ikuto standing in the doorway. I felt my face go bright red. Why the hell is he here! "W-Why are you here. Shouldn't you be teaching or s-something" He shook off the shocked look he had before and started speaking. "It's my free period. What, I'm not allowed to watch you sing or something, I thought we were friends."

Friends don't touch each other like that you bastard!

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I can't stop you fro-"

My voice was interrupted by the bell for the next class. Oh well looks like Minori-san didn't get to go. At least I can talk to Ikuto after class. I have to know why he did that.

"Oh crap gotta go teach! I need my paycheck!…even if it is small".

He ran down the hall and toward the class while I walked to my locker, expecting someone to come from behind me and say hi. Sure enough, someone did, but they said something totally unexpected. Rima, surprisingly with Nagi somewhere else by the way, put hand around my shoulder and started talking in a semi-quiet voice. "You little slut" she said while slightly laughing. I started blushing. What was with her all of a sudden!

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I saw you"

My breath suddenly stopped. She couldn't have seen…

"S-s-seen w-what"

"You and that guy...our math teacher"

Shit! Oh fuck she saw! She totally saw! Ahhh what should I do!

"W-w-w-what are you talking a-about"?

"Oh don't act so innocent. He was all over you. _All over~_ Just can't believe nobody else saw or that Tadase was so busy yelling at the floor to notice".

I gulped as I tried to explain things to her.

"O-Ok he grabbed me, I couldn't get away"

"You could've made some kind of noise, other then those moans I mean"

"W-what! I was not in ecstasy! I wasn't enjoying it all!"

"I never said you we're"

"…I hate you…"

"Hey don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"Really! Not even Tadase or Nagi"

"Nope! I was waiting for to realize what a dork Tadase is anyway"

"Yeah he really is"

"Hey what's so great about Tsukiyomi-sensei anyway? I never really knew him when Easter was around except from what Tadase said, but he seems like a good dude. But he IS just my teacher after all. You, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty damn close to him."

I explained all that I could about my past with Ikuto in the 5 minutes we had to get to class. While explaining all this, I realized that maybe the feelings I have for Ikuto were there long ago. I always wanted to be by his side when he was down, my heart pounded whenever I saw him, and I even let him sleep in my bed when he had no where else to stay. I wanted to save him when he was taken over by the Easter company too.

"Wow I had no idea you were that close" she said when we were in the doorway. We continued talking at our desks until class started.

"You should've fallen for him a long time ago"

"Yeah I guess. I can't believe it took something like that to make me too"

"You're just a little slut aren't you"

"I am not!...am I"

"You fell in love with a man because he touched you in erotic places"

"…I like to think of it as I "realized my feelings"…either way I feel nothing for Tadase"

"So are you gonna dump him for Sensei?"

I thought about that for a few seconds. Should I break up with him? Tadase-kun is still a friend to me, and I wouldn't want to hurt him. But I'm not in love with him. But dumping him for Ikuto would kill him!

"No that would kill him. Dumping him for the person he hates; it's just cruel"

"Oh yeah that's true. So you're gonna cheat on him?"

"What! What makes you think anything like that'll happen again"

"Oh please, Sensei is totally in love with you. Why else would he have given you that"

She started pointing at my neck. Oh my god please don't tell me I have a…

I ran my fingers of my neck. Oh crap that bastard! How am I gonna explain this to my parents!

"Oh shit I have a hicky…how am I gonna explain this to people"

"Just cover with some make-up and you'll be fine"

"Yeah that should work"

"Now like I said your gonna cheat on him right"

"…I…"

I couldn't think of an answer to that question. If Ikuto really does feel something for me then…

"M-maybe"

She started giggling and squealing like a fangirl "I'm the only one that knows right"

"No I planned on telling the whole world"

"Ok then I'll help! I'll go tell the principal to announce this: Amu wants to feel Tsukiyomi-sensei inside her~ She wants him to th-"

I covered her mouth before it got any worse then that.

"Do you want the whole world to hear you!"

"No just the person behind you"

She smiled a smirk that almost matched Ikuto's. I looked behind me to see a shocked Ikuto. My face turned bright red. Damn it what is that the forth time today! God I thought I was over the whole blushing thing.

"I-I-Ikuto! W-were you listening to us!"

He seemed at a loss of words at first but then began to speak, practically emotionless.

"No but I heard what Mashimo just said"

"It's "Mashiro" you asshole"

He didn't seem to hear. I quickly thought of something to say.

"W-we were just kidding about that you idiot. You can go back to teaching now."

He put on a fake pout and started teasing me again "Awww I was thinking that you wanted me too. Especially after what happened back then"

Oh my god he mentioned that again!

"I-I-I told you what happened you idiot! I feel absolutely nothing for you!"

"You're so mean to me Amu-_chan_"

He walked back to his desk and started writing on the board. What was with the "chan" thing? Was he doing that just to spite me! Ugh I can't stand him! But I love him so much~ What the hell is wrong with me!

While my mind was in disarray, my body had somehow fallen asleep in class, luckily after I had finished my test.

Normal POV

Ikuto noticed Amu sleeping at her desk. _'Oh she looks so cute when she sleeps! Holy shit I sound like a fanboy!'_ he thought while the class was currently doing a test. Ikuto continued watching Amu sleep, knowing she had already finished. One by one, other students finished and went and did something else until the bell had finally rung. (A/N I wanna get to the good parts so I'm just gonna have the bell ring now)

Amu woke up to the loud sound if the bell, hitting her head on the desk.

A few students laughed and went on their way. Amu picked up her stuff, only to have it knocked out of her hands by Rima, spilling all her papers out of her books and binder. "Oops my bad, now you'll be the last one out because you have to pick up your stuff" She started to walk away, but quickly turned around and winked at her. Amu knew she was trying to help her, and she was grateful. She sighed and started to pick up her papers while waiting for everyone else to leave. Ikuto was lying on desk, trying to take a nap. He wasn't allowed to leave for another hour. After all her stuff was together, Amu gathered up every ounce of courage she had and went up to Ikuto. She dropped her books just inches away from his head, waking him up in the worst way. He screamed and threw himself up, hitting his head on the board behind him.

Amu started cracking up at that point. Seeing him so flustered was a rare, but hilarious, sight.

Ikuto regained his composure and finally started talking "Oh Amu, why are you still here?"

She started to blush again as she remembered why she had stayed behind. _'I have to know! Why did he do that? Does he really like me?'_

She put her head down so Ikuto wouldn't see her blush. "W-why did you that?"

"Hmm do what"

She started getting angry at his stupidity; not knowing of it was real or not.

"You know what! Why did you touch me like that you bastard!?"

Ikuto was shocked by her sudden outburst. He was unable to answer her question, as he didn't have an answer either. He had only meant to bite her ear, knowing it was her weak spot, but he somehow lost control of himself. He quickly came up with answer. He knew how obnoxious it sounded, but he couldn't think of anything better. He started to lean back in seat, trying to seem relaxed. "Oh that, I was just doing to piss off Tadase. He didn't see so that's a shame though".

Amu's POV

As soon as he finished his sentence I felt my heart sink down into my stomach. Trying to piss off Tadase-kun…you make me fall for you while trying to piss of my loser boyfriend!

I had never felt such a combination of anger and misery. I felt tears forming in eyes. I wanted to slap him and run off to never be seen again, but I have to come to school sometime. Damned Japanese school system.

I think the tears started falling down since Ikuto seemed to be worried.

"H-Hey, what's wrong" he said in a distressed voice.

"What's wrong" I looked up and stared him straight in the eyes "What's wrong is that you did something like that with that kind of intention" the tears started overflowing and my voice cracked up, but I kept going "That was cruel! Did you even think what might happen to me!"

"Amu I-"

"Shut up!" I felt my breathing start getting weird as I forced my last sentence out "What you did *huff* it made me *huff* f-fall in love with you!"

I was angry, miserable, embarrassed, and just confessed my feelings. I wanted to fall to my knees, but I knew I already looked pathetic enough. I lowered my head again so I wouldn't have to look at him, but that was easier said…or thought…then done.

I suddenly felt Ikuto's arms around me. He pulled me as close as possible with his body leaning over his desk. I gasped at his sudden movement and even more at his words.

"I lied. I don't give a damn about Tadase unless he's with you. I actually don't have an answer to why I did it, since I'm not sure of it myself. I couldn't control myself. My body did what it wanted, what it's wanted to do for 6 years" He slid his arms up around my neck and stared me in the eye, two midnight blue balls that were dark, but somehow gentle "Amu, I love you" He started to wipe my tears from my face "So please, don't cry anymore"

I stood there in awe, trying to make a move, make a sound, something other then standing there like an idiot. I did the one thing I could think of purely on an impulse. I wrapped my arms around his body and pressed my lips against his.

Normal POV(A/N If there's a moment like this that turns to normal pov it indicates a lemon/lime…usually…basically every time but now)

Amu's heart started to race, beating practically as fast as Ikuto could jump. Ikuto felt the exact same way.

He slid arms back around her stomach while his tongue slid into Amu's mouth, swirling and dancing with hers.

Rima and Nagihiko stood outside the door, looking through the tiny window at this sight. Nagi chuckled as he whispered to his girlfriend "Are we just gonna stand here watching them"

"Just another second, I want to see what happens next"

"Awww come on, they'll just keep making out…or more…now can't we go do something"

He wrapped his hands around her waist, making her giggle.

"Hehe, stop being so horny, I'll go with you ok"

"You're really concerned with what happens to her aren't you"

"From what she told me happened between them back in elementary, I think they really need to be together. He seems to really love her and vise versa"

"You shouldn't go butting into other people's business, but you helped a little today so you're off the hook"

"What are you, my mother"

"Would your mother do this" he spun her around a kissed her deeply, but gently.

She responded to kiss, but only for a brief moment. She pulled away and got a mischievous smile on her face. Nagi knew exactly what she meant, and they both ran of somewhere.

TBC

Ai-chan: YOU!!!!*stares at Logan*

Logan: W-what is it O_O

Ai-chan: WHY WERE YOU IN THE AUTHOR NOTE!!YOUR NOT THE AUTHOR!!!

Amu: He helped write chapter 7 so technically he's part author

Ai-chan:…Shit

Alex: 160!

Ikuto:???

Ai-chan: South Park had a little counter thing for how many times it shit…that was the 160th time ^_^ Now where's my Ipod I wanna listen to Lolli Lolli!

Wesley: Your obsessed with that song aren't you

Alex: Wesley O_O why are you here

Ai-chan: I told you he was my friend too! And yeah I am! Lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body! Loves this song!

Logan & Jake: A singing voice like an angel~

Wesley & Alex: Fanboys~

Ai-chan: Ok back to the fanfic…this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 8 god damn pages! 8!

Logan: 17 in your notebook

Ai-chan: Small pages dude

Miki: Do me and Yoru get any times in this fic?

Ai-chan: Maybe one or two…wait you got plenty of time in my other fic!

Ikuto: I think your dad's waking up

Me: Aw shit! Ok I'll end it now plz R&R and whatever!!!


	3. Surprises

Ai-chan: I FOUND IT!!!!*kisses fanfic book* I lost it when I was moving but I found it!!

Ikuto: So you'll update now right! Is there lemon in this!?

Ai-chan: Chapter 4~ You can wait~....but you might like something in this chappie...but not a lemon

Ikuto: T_____T....WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!

Ai-chan: OH SHIT IS THAT A BUNNY!! AHHH EVIL BUNNY!!!*runs around*

Justin: I'll shoot it!!* grabs machine gun*.....AHHH THE BUNNY GOT THE MACHIN GUN!!!

Murphy: I'll use a-

Everyone: NOOOO!!!

Murphy:...too late*bomb explosion*

Bunny:....*walks out of fire in slo-mo*.....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*big panic*

Suu: Ai-chan doesn't own SC!

Ai-chan: OH HOW THE HELL DID IT GET A FLAMETHROWER!!!!! O__e

Lakota:...my bad....OH JESUS IT HIT MY ASS!!!!*runs in circles* OWIEOWIEOWIE!!!!

Chapter 3: Surprises

Ikuto's POV

"This is officially the worst hour of my life" I whispered to Yoru, who was sitting on my shoulder helping me watch over the kids in detention. It was bad enough that I had to spend two hours with a bunch of kids I barely like, but I also have the added torture of having Amu sitting in right front of me and I can do nothing with her.

She confessed to me, she kissed me, and I think she cheated on Tadase. I should be happy, but I feel like I'm in hell right now.

"Neh, Ikuto" I heard Yoru whisper in my ear "I have an idea. Call Amu over here for talking". I took a quick glance at the kids who were sitting there being quiet. A few were whispering, but Amu was sitting there quietly ogling me. Wait! What!?

I shot her a quick smirk and raised my eyebrows. Blood rushed to her face and she turned away, still taking quicks peaks. Then I decided to take Yoru's advice. I cleared my throat like a teacher would and spoke up. "Amu, would you please come over here. Talking in detention is not allowed". This caused even more whispers. I'm not the type to care about those kind of things. Amu look flustered for a moment, but caught on and smirked. "Hai hai, Sensei~" and made her way over to the empty seat that I had placed behind my desk, extremely close to mine. She sat down and spread her legs apart, keeping her knees locked. An evil smile formed on her cherry-flavored lips. She really isn't as dense as I thought. I put my forehead on the desk and arched my neck so I could Amu's waist, and a quick glance at her panties. Pain quickly surged through my neck and I sat back up, turning my head left and right to try and fix it. I turned to my kitten and watched her stare the suddenly interesting floor. "Are you okay?" she whispered so softly anyone without cat-like hearing wouldn't have heard. "Yeah I'm fine...by the way" I leaned in close and whispered into her ear "Nice panties" And I sat back up to watch her face turn so many shades of red I think she i vented about twenty new ones. I couldn't help but smirk.

Normal POV

'Damn him and his sexy smirking!' Amu thought to herself. 'Damn him, damn him, damn hi-' her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden presence on her thigh. A small gasp escaped her lips as it ran up higher. Her breathing hitched and she looked at him with wondering eyes. His smirk widened, which could only mean he had an idea forming in that dirty mind of his. He turned to the students that were sitting in desks, bored out of their heads. "Oi, you guys don't really wanna be here right?" he asked, catching everyone's attention. They stayed silent for a second before a brave child finally spoke up. "Well duh! What does it matter to you?"

Ikuto walked over toward the door, smirking the whole time. With a click it opened, and he waved his hand into the empty hallway. "Get out, I have a life and it don't involve babysitting a bunch of delinquents" and everyone, except for Amu, ran out. "Well well Amu, you don't want to leave?"

She scoffed at his fake question and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

But, unfortunately, they heard a familiar voice come from the hallway. Reluctantly, Amu pulled away and ran to her bag as Tadase walked into the room. "Shall we go, Hinamori-san?" he asked with one of those princely smiles. She sighed and Ikuto grimaced as they left. He was about to leave through the window, just for the fact it seemed cooler, before hearing footsteps coming toward him. "Hold on, I forgot something" and Amu flung herself into the room and grabbed her bag. Within seconds, Ikuto had her pinned down on a desk and his lips crashing against hers. She licked his lower lip, begging for entry, which Ikuto happily complied. He smirked as their tongues battled for dominance, although he won out in the end.

They pulled away, breathless, each one begging for more. They panted as they spoke.

"_I want you"_ he whispered into her ear.

"W-we can't...not here..not now..." she blushed a deep red and turned her head to face the floor.

"I'll come over later" he suggested while running his tongue down her neck, inducing a moan from his little pink-haired lover.

"M-my parents...n-no! Not there!" she screamed quietly.

Ikuto slid his hand farther under the hemline of her skirt, tracing along the lacy edge of her panties. Did she really mean those words? He felt cold hands clamp onto the back of his head and pull at his hair, unaware if it meant to stop or keep going, and truthfully, Amu didn't know either. She wanted him badly, but it wasn't the time or place. Her body warmed up at the touch of his hands and she tried to think of some way, any way, she could be with him. Ikuto slid his tongue down her collarbone and an pulled away.

"I'm sure Tadase's getting worried" he whispered, and Amu gulped down her embarrassment.

"Yeah...." Amu grabbed her bag and walked out of the room feeling slightly disappointed. Ikuto watched from behind, his hand stroking his lips. "Heh, this should be interesting"

"Neh Hinamori-san, is something wrong?" Tadase asked his seeming distant girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh no, every thing's fine!" a plastic smile completed his suspicions.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow" and he walked off to his home.

"Tadase, do you think she was lying?" Kiseki had floated over to his master with a distressed look.

The blond stood still for a moment before answering. "Yeah......She was" And they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Rima's POV

"Nagi! I screamed and dropped to ground where he had been thrown. A man in a fully black outfit smirked and grabbed me by the collar.

"Hey pretty girly, I'm gonna ask you a question, and you're gonna answer it"

All I could do was nod and he spoke again, although I didn't know whether to answer his question truthfully or not. This man was clearly evil, and giving him the information he wanted wouldn't have done anybody any good, so I merely nodded my head and let fake tears spill from my eyes.

Most of the man's face was concealed, but I could see his face tinted pink. He vowed his head apologized before running off.

I knelt to the ground and mad sure Nagi wasn't hurt. We got up, left, and went our separate ways.

I plopped onto my soft bed and stared at the picture in her hands.

"Amu-chan.......Why....Why did that man want you?" and for the first time in a long time, true tears caressed my cheeks.

TBC

Ai-chan: AHH!!! ITS GOING TO KEEL US!!!!

Alex: AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!*hits it with giant mallet*

Ai-chan:...You didn't have to kill it

Alex: But you- Oh never mind! Just talk to the readers!

Ai-chan: Ok well first things first, I"M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!!!

Amu: WHY AM I BEING TARGETED!!!

Ai-chan: Because I still hate you ^__^

Amu: Straight as an arrow!

Ai-chan: Ok please R&R! I'm going to watch Seigi no Mikata!(A drama that I suggest to all my readers =D)


End file.
